<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Envious Beean by Giulietta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224863">Envious Beean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta'>Giulietta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mari-nyan [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesecake, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Gen, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Mentioned Lila Rossi, POV Chloé Bourgeois, Pizza, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloé doesn't know how to do friendship. Why else does Marinette get bullied by her despite the fact Chloé and Marinette have almost zero friends?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Sabrina Raincomprix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mari-nyan [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Envious Beean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hint hint Chloé's bee traits to finding the ideal workers under her.</p><p>Also, Marinette has maybe turned into a cheese pastry Baker because of Plagg.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloé has a hate/love relationship with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She didn't want the bluenette's life of being poor and constantly studying to make her parents proud, but she did envy the attention and reputation the shy student had over the student populace.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was meek, studious, creative and faithful. It's no surprise the class's fashion designer has secret admirers following her. However, the girl's surely hiding a secret. No one can be that nice and caring and sweet! When this peasant rejected her recruitment offer to being her homework slave, Chloé decided here and then to make life slightly difficult for that girl.</p><p>
  <em>Not that difficult mind you. Just more of her remarks and tricks are directed at Dupain-Cheng.</em>
</p><p>It's only this year that Marinette finally snapped back. Chloé doesn't know if it's because of Adrien or because of Misterbug, but at least now that cutesy persona of hers is finally cracking under pressure. But then that's where the problem started...</p><p> </p><p>Marinette is starting to get recognized by their dumb classmates. Chloé isn't dumb. She knows talent with a look and some small talk. <em>It's hereditary.</em> She knows Marinette has promise. <em>Why else is she jealous and trying to tear her down?</em> The mere fact that a new transfer student: Alya Césaire managed to do <span class="u">that one thing <strong>she can't</strong></span> irritates her to no end. Marinette doesn't even know Césaire. How could that pigtail wearing girl choose a stranger over the mayor's daughter as a friend?! Chloé knows Marinette needs funds for her work. She can supply them! In fact, Chloé is the second best at Math in her school. <em>Money can't count itself, you know?</em> She could definitely teach that girl a thing or two on negotiations.</p><p>
  <strong>SO WHY WON'T MARINETTE WANT TO WORK WITH HER?! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>If they were friends, Marinette wouldn't need to do overnights trying to finish those commissions anymore. Marinette won't need to negotiate her 'what the clients say as expensive' cost due to fund urgencies. Marinette also wouldn't have a hard time being popular if Chloé decides to forecase the attires in her social media. Don't forget Marinette would get to eat expensive food and try expensive outfits with Chloé by her side. Chloé knows and does indeed have connections so why does Marinette refuse to be her friend?</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!" Chloé crossed her arms, glaring at the pizza box Lila bought to thank the class for their kindness. The blonde doesn't know how, but Lila must've learned she hates pizza. 'How dare that peasant!'</p><p>"Don't feel sad, Chloé! She didn't know." Sabrina pat her shoulder as the redhead held a pizza slice on the other.</p><p>"She didn't know, my butt." Chloé grumbled, hoping the teacher comes so she could have that oily garbage out of her sight. 'At least Adrien is having fun...'</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette!" Alya greeted and Chloé narrowed her eyes. The bluenette is actually on time for once and why is there twigs on her hair? The reporter walked towards the confused raven. "You won't believe it girl. Lila managed to ask her uncle to prepare pizza for us!"</p><p>"Five extra large boxes of free pizza?! Sweet!" Marinette gasped and Chloé rolled her eyes. <em>You can buy five boxes of pizza as easy as one two three.</em> Marinette smiles at Lila's area. "Thank you Lila!"</p><p>"Urrggh!" Chloé can't handle this BS anymore, pulling out her phone to pass the time.</p><p> </p><p>"What's gotten over her?" Alya's voice is too loud to be a whisper. That snooping reporter!</p><p>"Hm..?! I just know the thing to cheer her up!" Marinette's outburst caused Chloé to look up just in time to see Marinette place her bag onto her table.</p><p> </p><p>"And what are you doing this time, Dupain-Cheng?" Chloé glared unrelentlessly, ignoring the paper plates and utensils being placed on her table.</p><p>"As class rep and the fact I will be overfull with pizza all the way till lunch (Chloé scoffed at that), I will present to you a compensation for being <span class="u">not nasty</span>." Marinette pulls out a cold container.</p><p>"You are ridiculous. I am <span class="u">not nasty</span>." Chloé did look at the metal container to see what the baker has in store. A cold wisp emerges from the container and Marinette lifts the floor of her lunchbox(?) to reveal a perfect mini cheesecake.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God. That's supposed to be your lunch?" Alya pulled out her phone to take a picture. "That's unhealthy girl."</p><p>"No it's not. I planned on sharing it with you but I guess we both will be full on the pizza." Marinette hummed, taking out her knife and carefully slicing the cake. She removes it from the metal plating, carefully placing it onto Chloé plate. "There you go! One traditional strawberry cheesecake to-go."</p><p>"We'll see about that." Chloé bit back her sarcasm and picked up her spoon. She is glad the students are looking at them as she becomes to judge of their class Baker. She scoops a piece, watching cream and fresh strawberry juices dribble slightly, and takes a bite.</p><p> </p><p>"Up to your par?" Marinette teased and Chloé struggles not to throw her fork at the sneaky thing. She thought there was something wrong when the cheesecake lacked it's usual strawberry syrup, but that's because Marinette forgone with the syrup and relied on the freshness of those plump luscious fruits placed at the top. The cheese used on the recipe is light, melting into her mouth and making her want more. <em>What cheese is this?</em> The crust merely calming down the thirst and bringing her back to reality.</p><p>"I-it's good." Chloé took out a water bottle, pretending not to be affected by the taste. It is so good. How can a traditional strawberry cheesecake do such a thing?! Chloé muttered under her breath. "Miss Bustier asked you to meet her in her office about the Student Council.."</p><p>"Thanks Chloé. (Marinette zipped her bag.) You can share it with Sabrina later if you want. It's on the house." Marinette removed her bag off their table, leaving another plate for Sabrina to use if ever, and walked to her seat.</p><p> </p><p>"How is she so sweet?" Sabrina said at awe while Chloé continues to eat the delicacy.</p><p>"She's not." Chloé denies. Marinette is not sweet. Marinette is bittersweet, rubbing her kindness and reminding her of what they could be. She takes another bite.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>This is why Chloé still has a love/hate relationship with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. One moment they are at each other's throats. The next minute, they're treating each other like friends who got each other's backs. It hasn't changed and Chloé doesn't know if she wants it to change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just realized I made Chloé a tsun and have a tidbit crush(?) for Marinette. Nahhhh!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>